


Girl Talk

by missingnolovefic



Series: Anniversary Celebration Prompts [3]
Category: Vigilante 2890 (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: Carrie and Anina take some time off to talk about the rest of the crew... and their dateability. As you do.





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Jacey requested some V2890 fanfic of our mutual friend Kael's not-yet-published comic! This was so much fun, I love the characters even more now :D Check out his [twitter for more info](https://twitter.com/KaelMcDonaldArt)!
> 
> Written and posted with Kael's permision <3

“City people are weird,” Anina declared quietly, poking at the bright pink milkshake with her straw. Next to her, Carrie laughed.

“They have their days,” she mused, nudging the other woman towards an empty table. “Though they often surprise you. Try it.”

The milkshake did taste astonishingly good, despite its alarming shade.

Carrie laughed, loud and carefree. “Right. Where were we?”

“Laer is fun but not worth it, Jury is very much worth it if intense, and Haren is a silver fox, but probably taken,” Anina repeated dutifully. Then she frowned. “I’ve never seen a fox before, but wouldn’t he be a brown fox rather?”

Carrie waved her off. She sat down across from Anina, back to the wall and the exit in sight. “It’s a Duvochian saying. It means he looks good for his age.”

“Okay.” Anina nodded cautiously. “What about Mash?”

“Mash tries, but he’s too-” Carrie made a face and waved her hand animatedly through the air. Anina watched her curiously, sipping on her straw. “He’s cute, in that adorkable way, but he tries too hard. Six out of ten.”

Anina hummed in agreement while Carrie sat back with a huff, raising her cappuchiato. She took a large slurp, eyes closing in pleasure.

“What about Arsinoe?” Anina asked curiously, twirling her straw between two fingers. “Does she have the right…” She mimicked the complicated gesture.

“Hmm.” Carrie tilted her head consideringly. “I bet she’s great at dirty talk with that voice of hers.”

“It’s very smoky,” Anina added, before pausing for Carrie’s approval. The thief nodded along, putting down her cup.

“Jun on the other hand-” Her lips curled into a dreamy smile. “Now there’s a specimen. Shame he’s not interested, I’d give him a tumble.”

“He’s not?” Anina looked up from her virulently pink drink, startled. Carrie propped an elbow on the table and rested her chin on her fist.

“Nah. Not unless you’re a race car.” She watched the other woman, bemused. Something about how she kept looking to the left... “Are you taking notes?”

Anina flushed, dropping her hands into her lap. She bit her lower lip, glancing up from under her long lashes.

“Maybe?”

Carrie laughed. “Cute. Never done girl talk before?”

Anina shook her head. Carrie chuckled, crossing her arms on the table and leaning forward.

“We should invite Sindy and Tori next time. It’ll be a hoot.”

“They’re… dating, right?” Anina cocked her head, eyes flicking up and to the left as if trying to see something written on the ceiling. Carrie hummed in agreement.

“Yup. Don’t think they’re looking for a third, either.”

Anina blinked. “I’m not asking.”

“Not the point.” Carrie wagged a finger at her, wide grin stretching over her face. “Don’t worry, I’ll teach you.”

  
By the time they both finished their drinks and left Haren a hefty tip, Anina still wasn’t sure _what_ the point of girl talk was. She did have a lot more data on the Coyote crew, however, so she counted it as time well spent.

**Author's Note:**

> Jacey did AWESOME fanart to go with this story! Check it out!


End file.
